Sayonara, Neechan
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Kushina tanpa adiknya, tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia. Ia ingin sekali menyembuhkan adiknya yang terkena DID. Namun, di sisi lain. Naruto, adik Kushina, sangat mencintai Kakak perempuannya itu. Ia ingin sekali memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar Kakak adik. Namun, itu tidak bisa karena ikatan darah yang mereka punya. Lemon Incest/ Warn: Inside.


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Incest, Typo, EYD, Lemon, etc.**

 **Naruto x Kushina**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayonara, Nee-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

"Cepat berangkat! Nanti terlambat!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon_ panjang. Tangannya sedang terkepal kuat, dan hampir memukul sang adik yang selalu bertindak konyol.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya hanya tertawa tidak jelas, ia lebih fokus pada Televisi 41 _inchi_ sambil mengutak- ngatik stick di tangannya. "Sebentar _Nee-chan."_

Kushina, perempuan yang dipanggil _Nee_ - _chan_ itu akhirnya lebih meemilih melempar bantal pada kepala kuning adiknya. Desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir adiknya, saat layar televisi menampilkan deretan huruf. _GAME OVER._

"Tuh kan," Naruto sungguh tidak terima atas permainananya yang sudah game over. "Padahal sebentar lagi aku menang."

Seharusnya pagi seperti ini adalah saat untuk sarapan, bukan bermain game. Kushina sendiri sudah merasa jengah dengan kebiasaan adiknya yang selalu bermain game.

"Pergi sekolah, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada PS 4 milikmu?" Tak ada suara yang keluar dari Naruto. Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa _neechan-_ nya itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

" _Neechan_ menyebalkan." Naruto terus saja menggerutu, sampai terlintas ide jahil di dalam kepala kuning miliknya. Kakinya perlahan berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang mengolesi selai di atas roti. " _Neechan…"_ Belum sampai Kushina menjawab, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat.

 _Chuu~_

"Bye, _neechan_." Seru Naruto saat sudah berhasil mengecup sekilas bibir mungil milik Kushina. Ia pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil membuat wajah Kushina memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

Uzumaki Kushina, perempuan berusia 24 tahun. Hidupnya berubah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan dirinya serta adiknya dalam lubang luka yang teramat dalam.

Tak ada keluarga dimana mereka bisa menggantungkan diri, hanya ada Jiraiya yang berbaik hati merawat mereka. Hanya mereka berdua yang mewarisi harta melimpath, bukan berarti mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Satu hal yang selalu membuat Kushina sedih…

… penyakit yang di derita oleh Naruto.

DID, atau _**Dissociative Identity Disorder**_ **.** Atau bisa disebut, kepribadian ganda. Naruto menderita DID sejak kecil. Kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya membuat Naruto trauma. Ketika seorang anak trauma mendalam atas fakta yang tak bisa ia terima, maka dia cenderung untuk melepaskan diri dari lingkungan. Mereka merasa seolah-olah berada di dalam dunia fantasi, dan hal yang mereka lalui itu tidaklah nyata.

Mereka menuju ke sesuatu hal dengan kondisi Hipnotis diri. Hal ini disebut disosiasi, dimana anak memisahkan diri dari emosi yang intens. Tanpa disadari, _alter ego_ cenderung muncul ketika seseorang di bawah depresi berat.

 _Kyuubi_ , Kushina mengingat dengan jelas ketika sosok Naruto berubah menjadi dingin. Ia bahkan melupakan segalanya begitu juga tentang Kushina sebagai Kakaknya.

Kyuubi adalah kepribadian kejam Naruto, sisi buruk yang tak pernah Naruto tunjukkan. Kyuubi bisa mengambil alih fikiran Naruto hanya dalam tempo beberapa detik. Proses pengambil alihan ini disebut _switching_ , dan biasanya dipicu oleh kondisi Stress.

Mereka yang mengidap DID mengalami _amnesia_ etika sebuah identitas muncul— _switching_. Ketika kepribadian utama berhasil mengambil ali kembali, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi ketika identitas sebelumnya berkuasa.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, ia tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Memiliki kepribadian ganda sama saja memilik sebuah kutukan bagi Uzumaki pirang itu.

"Pulanglah…" ujar Jiraiya sambil meneput bahu Kushina.

Tapi, gadis itu masih memenjamkan mantanya, menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Jiraiya sudah tidak tinggal lagi bersama Kushina dan Naruto, sejak gadis itu menginjak usia 20 tahun. Ia pindah dari kediaman Uzumaki. Membinah rumah tangga bersama istri tercinta—Senju Tsunade.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Merajuk bukanlah keahlian Kushina, tapi bersama Jiraiya membuatnya nyaman. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Jiraiya. "Bolehkan, kalau aku menginap disini, _jiisan?_ " mata Kushina membulat penuh harap.

Jiraiya mendengus geli mendengar permintaan Kushina dengan wajah lugu. "Lalu Naruto?" Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menginap di rumah Jiraiya.

Rumah Jiraiya biasa ia jadikan tempat pengalihan ketika ia dan Naruto mempunyai sebuah masalah. "Kyuubi bisa saja muncul kembali." Jiraiya hanya bisa mengingatkan Kushina saja. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Kushina bertemu dengan Naruto setelah apa yang Kyuubi ucapkan. Selama ini jika Naruto menjadi Kyuubi, maka ia akan menganggap Kushina adalah orang lain, melupakan ikatan persaudaraan yang terikat sangat kuat. Tak ada yang salah, jika saja semalam Kyuubi tak mengatakan keinginananya yang ingin mengambil alih tubuh Naruto selamanya.

"Naruto membutuhkanmu Kushina." Jiraiya pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkan Kushina dalam keheningan.

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

Kushina akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Disana sudah ada Naruto yang menunggunya di tengah hujan deras. Pemuda itu menunggu Kushina sembari membersihkan dirinya dari air hujan yang membasahi semua tubuhnya.

" _Neechan_ menghindariku lagi." Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Kushina. Aroma khas mint keluar dari tubuh Naruto, saat pemuda itu menempelkan cerukan leher Kushina. "Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi padamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau miliknya, ia bisa mencium aroma khas yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Kushina. Aroma tersebut hampir saja menghilangkan akal sehat miliknya.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus Naru." ujar Kushina cemas, tapi mana peduli Naruto.

Dengan cekatan Naruto membalikkan tubuh Kushina. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Kushina. "Seperti apa, hm?"

Mata Kushina terpejam erat saat Naruto menggesekkan hidungnya. Ia menikmati saat Naruto memanjakannya seperti ini. "Pergi ke _psikiater_ sana! Agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas. "Jadi, kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu, _neechan_?" ini masalahnya, Naruto selalu berfikir jika Kushina mengusirnya.

Kushina memegang erat kedua bahu Naruto. "Tidak Naruto."

"Aku akan pergi!" Kushina terkesiap setelah ucapan dingin itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "…Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, _neechan_."

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, bibirnya sudah di tersumbat oleh bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu menekan terus bibirnya yang saat ini menyumbat bibir Kushina. Naruto menarik wajahnya untuk menghela nafas sebentar, ia kemudian menghujani bibir Kushina dengan kecupan ringan tanpa henti, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawah Kushina, pemuda itu membujuk bibir bawah Kushina untuk terbuka.

Saat bibir bawah Kushina terbuka. Bibir Naruto mulai menyeruap masuk ke dalam bibir mungil nan menggoda itu, lidahnya mulai bertarung melawan lidah milik Kushina. Bibir gadis itu layaknya obat candu bagi Naruto, ia tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Naruto sudah tercandu oleh bibir Kushina, sangat manis seperti gula kapas.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai menggosok bagian punggung Kushina dengan halus. Kushina sendiri memenjamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sapuan lidah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Keduanya sudah tercandu oleh bibir masing-masing pasangan.

Suara kecapan mulai terdengar setiap Naruto mengecup bibir tipis itu berulang kali. Desahan halus keluar dari Kushina yang sekarang ini menikmati kecupan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Mereka seperti lupa akan ikatan Saudara yang terjalin setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka.

 _Pathetic!_

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat Kushina menuju kamarnya. Kushina sendiri hanya merespon kedua tangannya untuk mengalungkannya dileher Naruto, ia seperti putri dari negeri dongeng yang baru saja menikah.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto meletakkan Kushina di kasur miliknya. Pemuda itu kembali mengecup Kushina dengan ganasnya, seakan Kushina adalah mangsa baginya. Kedua tangan _tan_ -nya mulai menggerayangi tubuh seksi Kushina. Sementara itu, salah satu tangannya mengelus surai merah Kushina, mengecup sekilas kening wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kecup demi kecup, Naruto torehkan ke seluruh wajah Kushina, bahkan ia sedikit menggigit daun telinga Kushina dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu menggeliat kegelian.

Sementara kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas halus kedua payudara Kushina yang masih dibungkus pleh pakaiannya, membuat gadis itu mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kushina terus saja menikmati setiap perlakuan Naruto.

" _Neechan_ , aku mencintaimu… dan akan terus mencintaimu…"

Kushina hanya diam dengan mata sayu serta wajah memerah, ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto. Sedikit berdecak kesal, ia kemudian menarik wajah Naruto untuk menciumnya kembali. Tangan putih Kushina mulai menyusuri punggung lebar Naruto. Adiknya ini sudah berkembang menjadi pria dewasa, walaupun masih pelajar SMA.

Satu persatu pakaian Kushina dilucuti dari tubuh indahnya. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kushina, wajahnya dia alihkan ke lain arah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu.

Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum karena ada seorang lelaki yang mengagumi tubuh seksinya. Ia kemudian membuka boxer milik Naruto yang digunakannya untuk mandi tadi. Namun, ia kemudian tersadar apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Tidak. Ini salah!"

Naruto menatap Kushina khawatir. "Kenapa, _neechan_?"

"Yang kita lakukan ini salah, Naruto. Kita melakukan kesalahan besar."

Naruto terlihat diam tidak menjawab pernyataan Kushina barusan. Pemuda itu malah mulai menjilati leher jenjang Kushina, ia memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di sekitarnya. Kushina tersentak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Na-Narutoohh… berhenti…"

Namun, Naruto masih terus saja menjilat, bahkan pemuda itu mulai menjilati payudara besar milik Kushina, sembari meremasnya halus dengan tangan yang lain. Kushina masih terus mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto, kedua tangannya meremas kepala pirang Naruto untuk menahan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh adiknya.

Jilatan Naruto semakin turun menuju ke perut rata Kushina. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat Naruto membuka paksa kedua pahanya. Ia tidak mau _vagina_ miliknya terekspos siapapun. "Ja-jangan!" kedua tangan Kushina menutupi _vagina_ -nya untuk melarang Naruto melihatnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. "Jangan menutupi hal yang indah, _neechan_. Kedua tanganmu ini merusak pemandangan saja." Dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto membuka kedua tangan Kushina itu. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini seperti seringaian. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang indah, _neechan_." Ujar Naruto sembari ia mengecup lembut _vagina_ Kushina. Pemuda itu kemudian menjilat _vagina_ Kushina, membuat gadis berambut merah itu mendesah tertahan.

Naruto terus saja menjilat _vagina_ Kushina, hingga cairan membanjiri _vagina_ tersebut. " _Neechan_ , rasa dari cairan milikmu… sangat manis…" Naruto kemudian mengobrak-abrik _vagina_ Kushina dengan jarinya. Pemuda itu terus saja menjilatinya.

"Hnngg…." Kushina terus saja menahan desahannya yang akan keluar. Ia selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan tersebut, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekali. Ia sangat malu, dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya, ia kemudian mengarahkan _penis_ besar miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam _vagina_ Kushina. "Sekarang. Waktunya untuk menu utama." Ujar Naruto disela-selanya memasukkan _penis_ miliknya.

Kushina kembali tersentak karena Naruto akan memasukkan alat kelaminnya kedalam liang senggama miliknya. "Ja-jangan Naruto! Jangan kau masukkan… Ugh! Ja-jangann…"

Terlambat Kushina untuk memperingatkan Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah memasukkan _penis_ miliknya kedalam liang senggama Kushina. "Kau memang sungguh menggoda, _neechan_." Naruto terus saja mendorong _penis_ -nya masuk ke dalam, ia menghiarukan Kushina yang terus meronta protes ingin dikeluarkannya _penis_ Naruto.

"Ke-keluarkan… Narutoo! Sakitt…." Selaput darah Kushina pecah akibat _penis_ besar Naruto yang terus saja terdorong masuk kedalam liang senggamanya. "Cepat keluarkan! Sakit sekali!"

Kushina terus saja memukul bahu Naruto untuk mengeluarkan _penis_ pemuda itu. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. " _Neechan_ tadi menikmati perlakuanku. Kenapa sekarang menolaknya?"

"Karena kita saudara Naruto! Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!" balas Kushina sesenggukan akibat Naruto yang telah merenggut keperawanannya.

"Lantas, kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku sudah bilang pada _neechan_ , aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu _neechan_. Kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang selalu menemaniku disaat sedih maupun senang! Aku sebenarnya tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Namun, Kyuubi…" tanpa berfikir panjang. Naruto segera mendorong lagi _penis_ -nya, ia terus saja musuk _vagina_ Kushina dengan cepat, membuat Kushina mengerang kesakitan.

"Sah-sakitt….! Naruto….!"

Naruto terus saja menghiraukan ocehan Kushina yang kesakitan itu. Ia terus menusuknya, hingga cairan cinta Kushina keluar dari _vagina-_ nya. Namun, Naruto masih saja menusuknya. Pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir mungil Kushina dengan lembut untuk meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kushina.

Naruto sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya. "A-aku keluaaahh…" Naruto mendesah panjang mengeluarkan Sperma miliknya ke dalam _vagina_ Kushina. Naruto langsung tergeletak di samping Kushina, setelah mengeluarkan _penis_ miliknya dari dalam _vagina_ Kushina. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal akibat pergulatan mereka. Pemuda pirang itu memeluk tubuh mungil sang kakak yang telanjang itu, memberikan kehangatan bagi Kushina.

Sementara Kushina terus saja meneteskan air mata dari _iris_ Violet miliknya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah akibat melakukan _sex_ bersama adik kandungnya. Ia terus saja menangis dalam diam di pelukan Naruto, sampai ia tertidur nyenyak didalam pelukan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kushina mendapati dirinya tertidur di kamar Naruto, namun sang pemilik kamar sudah pergi dari sana. Ia bisa melihat kabut yang menyelimuti pagi ini, karena hujan lebat tadi malam. Ia lupa untuk mandi setelah pulang dari kediaman Jiraiya.

Kushina bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Mengobservasi sekitarnya, ia bisa melihat sepucuk surat yang berada di meja belajar Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil, dan kemudian membacanya.

' _Aku pergi, neechan. Aku harap hidupmu bahagia setelah ini…"_

Tangan Kushina bergetar saat membacanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkannya di barisan berikutnya.

' _Cintaku serupa dengan mawar merah,_

 _Yang baru saja merekah di musim semi,_

 _Cintaku serupa nyanyian burung di musim semi,_

 _Neechan, kau begitu cantik, sehingga mengalihkan pandangan dunia milikku,_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh sangat,_

 _Dan aku akan terus mencintaimu, sayangku,_

 _Sampai samudra mengeringpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu'_

Kushina menangis keras akan kepergian Naruto.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fict ini bikinan seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya, serta saya _re-make_ hingga jadinya seperti ini. Maaf, ini Sad Ending. Haha, baru pertama bikin Sad Ending.

Minta Sequel? Oke, saya akan membuatnya, entah kapan selesainya. Untuk fict lain, masih di tulis kok tenang saja, walaupun saya sangat sibuk sekarang. Haha.

Oke, segini saja. Saya pamit. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk orang yang sudah membuat Fict ini.

 _Shinn Out, Adios!_


End file.
